


A Capella singing prep boys

by Rain_cloudsx



Series: Of Dolphins and Bicorns [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Blam, M/M, Warbler Blaine Anderson, Warbler Sam Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_cloudsx/pseuds/Rain_cloudsx
Summary: Mini one-shots following Dalton Blam.Canon compliant to That Gay Chatroom Fic.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Series: Of Dolphins and Bicorns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014186
Kudos: 15





	A Capella singing prep boys

Kisses

It wasn’t uncommon for the boys to rush to their dorm after practise, locking the doors behind them as they hurried to remove their blazers and climb onto their bed. It didn’t matter who topped or bottomed - the heat of each other’s bodies was enough, and their hearts beated faster with every desperate kiss. 

They could do it for hours. Sam loved the feeling of being drunk on his boyfriends love. Blaine’s kisses were all he needed, and he couldn’t get enough of them. Blaine. Cute, adorable, beautiful Blaine Anderson was his boyfriend and Sam? He was on top of the world. 

They hadn’t always been together. When Blaine first transferred to Dalton, they had been the best of friends. Things got awkward when Blaine first told him about his crush, but once Sam realised he was starting to have feelings for him two, they decided to become exclusive. 

They were meant to be together - they were so similar, and yet, different two, but no matter what, they were always there for each other. Thick as thieves they were. The Warblers hadn’t needed another pair of trouble makers, but they tolerated it as long as Blaine was happy. He hadn’t been the same when he first arrived ; it took a while for Blaine to realise he wasn’t broken, but now he was an excited puppy on a summer’s day and the best singer Dalton had had in a long time. Blaine was special and there was no doubt about it.

Still, things weren’t always sunshine and rainbows once they’d got together. Blaine still woke up from nightmares and the scars, physically and mentally, from the incident were never going to leave him. Sam loved Blaine, he really did, but every time Blaine justified those assholes actions with “life isn’t fair”, Sam wanted to punch him in the face. After everything that had happened, Blaine still thought everything was his fault because he was gay and that made Sam want to screw the world. Nothing would ever be Blaine’s fault. Ever. Sam loved Blaine. He just...felt guilty he couldn’t have helped him sooner, that’s all.

Sam loved his boyfriend. He loved making out with him after practice, rutting against him and marking his neck for everyone to see. He loved the taste of Blaine on his lips and the passion that came with every kiss. Blaine was gorgeous. Blaine was his. Blaine...was Blaine ; perfection at its finest. 

So everyday, after practise in the commons, Sam and Blaine would run down the halls, laughing and kissing or holding hands, burst in their dorm room and rush onto the bed. They’d stay there for hours, until dinner in the great hall, and just lay there, their minds and bodies one, as they enjoyed their dirty kisses in the candlelight. Sometimes, Sam would play with his boyfriends curls or give him hickeys for everyone to see. Other times, Blaine would beg for Sam’s cock so loud, students walking past were able to hear his screams. It didn’t matter what they did - all they cared about was being with each other in their little world. 

It was perfect always being drunk on your lovers kisses. On their love.

Shame it never lasted.


End file.
